


我在你心里呀（番外） HONEY（下）

by xiaonidaye



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 兴我 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaonidaye/pseuds/xiaonidaye





	我在你心里呀（番外） HONEY（下）

写在文前：这几天的追星体验实在太刺激了，给了本张太源源不断的灵感♂本章搞一搞HONEY小艺兴和CK小艺兴，嗯，好大

以下正文：  
HONEY的MV是在国外拍摄的，艺兴为此苦练身材几个月，一天都不落下，在这几个月里，Jelly不甘落后，也艺兴一起健身，最重要的是照顾他的饮食健康。  
有一天中午，艺兴在客厅里举着欢欢做卷腹，Jelly一边刷微博一边等着汤炖好。旁边传来欢欢咯咯咯的笑声，小家伙七个月大，和爸爸一样是人来疯，艺兴举高高逗他，他不仅不怕高还开心得扑腾。  
“别摔了他，再玩一会儿就喂奶。”Jelly看了他俩一眼，继续刷微博。  
“哈哈哈，”艺兴的笑声夹杂着儿子的小奶音，“怎么会，欢哥最喜欢举高高了对不对？我们运动运动再吃饭。”说完颠了颠欢欢，欢欢兴奋地踩艺兴的锁骨。  
两个妹妹在楼上陪兴妈做手工，兴爸陪小崽崽去上跆拳道课了。不一会儿，两个妹妹戴着兴妈新缝的发带下楼了。  
“Mommy，弟弟是不是该喂奶了？”Luna问。  
“我要喂他！”Suri抢先一步。  
“不行，Suri，这次该我了！”  
欢欢运动完了，被爸爸抱到摇篮里躺好，艺兴去冲奶粉。  
“你们两个一起喂好不好？”艺兴问。  
最后两方各退一步，Luna坐在小椅子上抱着弟弟，Suri拿着奶瓶喂，平均半分钟换一次岗。欢欢每次吃得正欢时被打断，一脸困惑地看着两个姐姐。幸好欢欢脾气好，不哭不闹的。  
“宝贝儿们，弟弟这样吃奶容易打嗝，mommy抱着他，你们两个一起喂好不好？”Jelly看不下去了，把欢欢抱过来坐在沙发上。欢欢靠在妈妈怀里看着两个姐姐咯咯地笑，艺兴站在沙发后面，俯身亲了亲Jelly的脸颊。  
“老婆，谢谢你。”  
Jelly轻咳一声，说：“一家人，客气什么咯。”  
Jelly刚才刷微博，逛艺兴超话时看到大家似乎在为前段时间杂志里的一段采访愤愤不平。因为采访文字的字里行间透露出自家爱豆所受的不对等待遇：我家哥哥已经这么棒了，工作室是饭桶吗？我哥哥不能改变世界是因为这个世俗的社会配不上他的优秀。  
令Jelly感到惊讶的是，有粉丝摸到了她的微博账号，过来留言：  
“既然你这么幸运能得到他的爱，那么请对得起这份爱，不要辜负了他。”  
“拜托你对张艺兴好一点，不要约束他！音乐在他心里永远是第一位！”  
“他失去的太多了请你务必对他好（呵呵.jpg）。”  
“请你对他好一点（怒骂怒骂）他要什么都满足他（怒骂怒骂）他要几个孩子你就给他生几个（怒骂怒骂）但也要记住他有腰伤，不要矫情不要折腾他（怒骂怒骂）愿意给他生孩子的大有人在（怒骂怒骂）”  
最后这条评论下面还有跟帖：“宁疯了吧，手伸得真长，这是哥哥的私事。”  
Jelly看得心里五味杂陈，她反思了一下：我对他够好吗？  
想到这里Jelly还是有些委屈的，她身边的90后的女孩子没有生4个宝宝的，她那些当了妈妈的同学都怕自己身材走样、怕老公出轨，一个个只给宝宝吃奶粉，孩子给爸妈带。Jelly觉得受这几次生育之苦倒也不算委屈，因为艺兴和家人照顾得很贴心，但是对孩子和老公她是问心无愧的，还被别人质疑对艺兴不够好。

“Mommy，我回来啦！”Jelly正抱着小儿子发呆，大儿子就和兴爸一起进门了。  
小崽崽上小学了，个头窜了上去，俨然一副小小男子汉的模样，他还穿着跆拳道服，进门换了鞋就在Jelly和弟弟妹妹面前露了一手。Jelly突然想起小崽崽还在襁褓里的模样，那会儿艺兴和她刚做爸爸妈妈，紧紧张张的，有一天晚上，两人侧躺在床上看着小崽崽睡觉，Jelly说：“乖乖，不要再长大啦，妈妈希望你永远都这么小这么可爱。”  
艺兴说：“长大了也会可爱呀，baby，我可爱嘛？”  
“你有时候还挺可爱的。”  
“啊？什么时候啊？”说着，艺兴就抱起Jelly回他们的房间……  
“喂，放我下来，我是说唱歌的时候，你做什么呢，喂……”  
“好，我懂了，老婆～”  
“你……”  
不一会儿，房间里传来艺兴挑逗的歌声和Jelly隐忍的呻吟。

这时，小崽崽表演完毕，两个妹妹一起鼓掌，Jelly抓着欢欢的小手一起给小崽崽鼓掌。  
“哥哥最棒了，对不对呀？”Jelly问大家。  
“哎呀我好崇拜哥哥！”Suri说。  
“我也是，我最崇拜哥哥了！”Luna说。  
“Hector，衣服先别换，来跟爸爸比试比试。”艺兴撸起袖子走上前去。  
“张先生，有必要吗？”Jelly问。  
小崽崽一本正经给艺兴鞠躬，然后才摆开阵势，毕竟亲情第一，比赛第二。Jelly把女儿叫过来，大家围在一起悄悄说了几句话。  
“就这样，去吧。”Jelly说。然后两个妹妹撒开腿冲上去抱住艺兴的腿，Suri在往艺兴背上爬。  
“哎呀哎呀，老婆，这不公平！”艺兴被三个孩子扑到地毯上。  
“他们三个加起来都没你岁数大，这公平吗？张先生不要欺负小孩子哦，”Jelly说，“宝贝儿们，好好给daddy揉揉肩膀，一会儿汤炖好了mommy叫你们。”  
欢欢看着大家打闹，在妈妈怀里兴奋地笑，小手往前伸着，Jelly把他抱好，说：“乖乖，你还不能参战，再等几年。”

晚上，艺兴躺在床上抱着Jelly所有的玩偶委屈地哼哼。Jelly看了他一眼，勾起嘴角笑了笑，说：“你和Hector争什么第一呢，满意了吧？”  
“他有外援，你都不来帮我。”  
“躺好，给你涂药。”  
“老婆……”  
Jelly把舒筋活血的药膏挤在手心揉开，把艺兴的背心掀起来，双手揉在他背上。艺兴最近练舞有些背痛，还坚持不说，被Jelly发现了。清凉的药膏渗进皮肤里，艺兴觉得舒服多了。  
“Baby，前面也要。”艺兴仰躺着，把背心脱掉了，露出结实的胸膛和八块腹肌。Jelly又挤出一些药膏，上床跨坐在艺兴腰上，把药揉在他胸口。艺兴攥住Jelly给他按摩的手腕，胸膛起伏着，Jelly感觉到手下的肌肉升温了。  
“宝贝，你知道吗，其实做爱也是一种很好的运动方式，可以锻炼到腹肌、大腿肌群，还能活动腰部，练习肌肉控制力和协调性，锻炼耐力，更重要的是做爱有其他运动没有的体验感，它能愉悦身心，促进交流，拉近人与人之间的距离。”  
“你是说你的八块腹肌也有我的功劳。”  
“嗯，这个我不否认，谢谢你。”  
“一家人客气什么。可是……可是你的粉丝还嫌我对你照顾不周呢。”  
“嗯？你看到了什么了？”  
“有人说让我对你好一点，满足你的所有要求，你想要什么都给你。”  
“噢……她们还说什么了？”  
“还让我不要折腾，你有腰伤。”Jelly的小手还在艺兴胸肌上按摩。  
“我真是巴不得你折腾，baby。”艺兴双手滑上Jelly的手臂，抚过她的腰身，最后落到她的臀部。Jelly双腿跪在艺兴腰两侧，臀部因为这个动作而绷紧，艺兴揉着她，下面逐渐抬头。  
Jelly俯身下来，贴到艺兴身上，问他：“我对你好吗？”  
“当然好了。”  
“怎么讲？”  
艺兴的手在Jelly背上游走，解开她的胸放到一边，把她贴到自己胸前。  
“你爱我，你心甘情愿嫁给我，跟我做爱。”  
“很多女孩子也爱你，也会心甘情愿嫁给你，也……也巴不得和你做爱。”  
“等她们真正了解我，和我走这么近，就不一定这么想了。我是偶像，不是她们真正喜欢的人。我在她们面前有什么风头也只是在舞台上，在镜头前。只有你，我们一路从陌生人走到现在，是慢慢了解之后才这么相爱的，我在你面前是没有滤镜的，我在你面前的魅力是在生活中的。你包容我的缺点，照顾我的饮食起居，给我生了四个可爱的孩子。Baby，我知道女孩子只有在心甘情愿的情况下才会给一个男人生孩子，你从来没有喊过苦。”  
“你好自恋哦，谁说我心甘情愿的？”  
艺兴翻身把Jelly笼在身下，吻着她的嘴唇，说：“小家伙，倔什么，承认一下很难么？”  
“可是她们还嫌不够哦，”Jelly伸出手指戳着艺兴的胸肌，“让我既不能折腾你，还要给你生足够多的孩子，你不是说了想要五个吗？可是不折腾你我怎么生呢？”  
“来，折腾我。”  
艺兴早已硬起来，戳在内裤里。Jelly坐起来帮他脱，艺兴也脱掉了她的。他签了CK underwear的全球代言，过几天要去拍广告，只是离官宣还很早。Jelly拉下他的CK时脸红红的，她总是觉得艺兴只穿着内裤时比不穿更让她害羞。他天生优越，把内裤撑出神秘又性感的形状。Jelly想到这里就有点吃醋，过不了多久，全世界都能到了。艺兴结婚后就不再抗拒大尺度，能拍一些以前不拍的照片。Jelly不阻碍他，只要是他想要的，她都接受。  
“想什么呢？”艺兴问。  
“想你为什么身材这么好。”  
“都是你的，满意吗？”艺兴坐起来，让Jelly跪坐在他胯上——这是Jelly最喜欢的姿势，能被他牢牢锁着。  
“不要用套套。”Jelly阻止艺兴。  
“要用的，万一……”艺兴坚持要套上。  
“哼～”  
“乖啦，老公买了桃子香味的润滑油，今天试试看喜欢吗～”艺兴哄着Jelly，从床头柜里拿出一支小瓶子，挤出润滑油涂在套着安全套的阴茎上。  
“好甜哦。”Jelly双臂搭在艺兴肩上，双腿跪坐在艺兴胯两侧。  
“喜欢就好，”艺兴笑了笑，又挤出一些沾湿手指，“腿再分开一些，这样容易痛，要做足准备。”  
“还不是怪你。”  
“对对对，怪我，宝贝辛苦啦～”艺兴吻住Jelly撅起的嘴，一手揽住她的腰，往她腿心送了两根手指。  
“唔……”  
“Baby，你湿透了，不用这个也行。”  
“哈……那你还要弄这个……”  
“我就是想摸摸你……”  
“你坏！”  
“你也摸摸我嘛～”  
Jelly照做。  
他的性器勃起时比她的手腕要粗，但她以前没有特别注意他的长度。她抚摸着他，圈住他上下滑动，看到他的性器兴奋得贴上小腹，长过了她整个手掌的长度。  
“好大。”Jelly说。  
艺兴再也忍不住，托起她的臀部按在自己性器上。Jelly一只手扶着他的阴茎，慢慢坐下去。  
“宝贝辛苦啦，慢一点，”艺兴吻着Jelly的额头，“痛不痛？”  
“有一点胀，不痛。啊——”Jelly坐到底，脖子仰起来喘气，“老公，那里不要……”  
艺兴偏不听，握着她的腰轻轻顶她身体里那一点。  
“哈……哈……啊……哥哥……”Jelly扶着艺兴的肩膀摇头，艺兴看着她，抚上她的背亲吻她的锁骨。  
“抱着哥哥，腿放开，坐上来……”艺兴安抚着她的大腿，让她坐在他腿上，把她的腿缠在自己腰间，托着她的臀部。  
Jelly坚持健身，因而即使生育了四个孩子，她的胸部依旧饱满又挺翘，再加上艺兴时不时给她一些特殊服务，她的身材并没有因为生孩子而走样。此时，她的胸脯随着插入的节奏上下颤动，摩挲在艺兴下巴上。艺兴忍不住空出一只手握住她一侧乳房亲吻，含住乳尖吮吸，Jelly抓在他背上抵抗上下而来的快感，又不敢把他的身体抓出痕迹，过几天还要拍MV的。  
“老公，另一边……”  
艺兴照做，握住另一侧乳房轻揉起来，用柔软的舌尖挑逗她的乳尖。Jelly被身下的抽插弄得乱了呼吸，她紧紧搂住艺兴的头，把他贴在自己胸部。  
“Baby，我呼吸不了了……”  
“多嘴，你不是肺活量大么？”  
“那也耐不住你胸大，唔——”  
Jelly又羞又气，放开艺兴的脑袋，一把将他推倒在床上，从他胯上翻了下来。  
“怎么了？”艺兴问，他还没得到抒解，性器高高地扬起。  
Jelly抽了张纸巾包住套在他性器上的安全套，把它取下来丢在地上，艺兴困惑，还来不及反应，结果Jelly又跨坐上来，把他的性器送进自己身体。  
“不喜欢那个，用力插我，老公。”  
艺兴兴奋了，忽地起身。  
“这样可能会……”  
“给我，都给我，我要给你生宝宝，我爱你。唔——”  
艺兴把Jelly压倒在床上狠狠吻她的嘴，他跪起来，分开Jelly的双腿，握着她的膝盖，把自己顶进她腿间，狠狠抽插起来。他感觉到Jelly身体里的软肉吸附着他，他每次抽出都紧紧粘着他，等他插入时又紧紧裹着他。Jelly感觉内壁被一次次温柔地撑开，他的血管摩擦着她的内里，阴茎头部一次次擦过敏感点。  
“不要怜惜我，啊——”Jelly双腿蜷起，小腿摩挲在艺兴腰后。艺兴抱着她的腿弯进攻，囊袋拍打在她的身体上，发出声响。  
“宝贝，我爱你，我爱你……”  
“啊……艺兴……”Jelly双手探到身前，一手拨开前面的软肉，一手点在阴蒂上揉按。艺兴感觉被她的身体绞紧，他低头看到爱人动情的眼睛，放开她的双腿俯身压下来亲吻她。  
“Baby，让我来……”  
艺兴拉开Jelly的双手，自己伸手下去，拨开她用手指轻轻按摩。  
“艺兴……艺兴……我……”  
“女孩的身体好神奇，唔……好紧……好舒服……”  
“唔——”Jelly突然挺身，身体痉挛起来。艺兴抚摸着她的头发安抚她，抽插的速度越来快，他要释放了。  
“啊——”  
他射进她身体里时，Jelly被激得哭出来，身体不受控制地缩紧。  
“乖，好了，马上就好了，乖……”艺兴吻着她的额头安抚她。  
“你太大了！”Jelly哭着捶他的胸口，却没什么力气。  
“对不起对不起，老公亲亲……不舒服么？”  
“哼～”Jelly搂着他的脖子撒娇，直到高潮慢慢散去。  
“老公？”Jelly趴在艺兴胸口睡了一会儿。  
“嗯？”  
“家里我最爱你了。”  
“我知道，宝贝。”艺兴满意地笑了，亲了亲Jelly的额头。  
“不许跟儿子吃醋哦。”  
“我没有～”  
“不要老和他争高低，小孩子嘛，你给他表现的机会。”  
“那也得让他知道人外有人 天外有天，连老爸都比不过，不能骄傲。”  
“这倒也是。”  
“后天带欢欢去国外，我还真有些担心他们三个。”  
“有爸妈在呢，他们都大了，没事的。”  
“嗨呀真讨厌，我的老公要给别人看！”  
“只看有什么用呢，你有使用权。”  
“嘿嘿嘿……”

拍摄HONEY的MV时艺兴选了国外一家著名酒店的总统套房，里面有个超大的圆形浴缸。Jelly带着欢欢在其中一间卧室休息，她不敢在艺兴工作时打扰他。酒店给宝宝准备了纸尿裤和奶粉，期间不停有工作人员过来看他们，给Jelly送点心，Jelly礼貌地谢过大家，欢欢倒时差倒好了，在床上玩，人越多越欢腾。  
“哇哦，mini蕾伊，好可爱！”一个工作人员进来和Jelly聊天。  
“谢谢，是和艺兴长得很像，”Jelly说，“Paris，快和小姐姐打招呼。”  
欢欢的英文名定为Paris，不为什么，一是因为Paris在希腊神话里是Hector的弟弟，二是因为小家伙长得太漂亮了，皮肤白白的和爸爸妈妈一样，五官很像艺兴，但又有Jelly的影子，因而英气中多了几分柔和。很多圈内的导演朋友想请欢欢拍广告，艺兴都给婉拒了，他不想孩子们沾染这个圈子。  
一会儿，Jelly抱着欢欢来片场看艺兴拍摄。他们站在监控前，看到艺兴换了衣服，戴了贝雷帽和墨镜。欢欢认不出爸爸，只是好奇地看着。Jelly每次都能被艺兴对工作的认真态度感动，他对于音乐的热爱那么神圣，是和对她的爱不一样的。  
晚上，拍摄告一段落，大家收工了，艺兴和Jelly就住在这家酒店里。  
Jelly把浴缸放好了水，欢欢睡前要闹一闹。Jelly给他洗好澡就带他来这个大浴缸前。对小婴儿来说，这个浴缸足以当泳池了。艺兴抱着欢欢唱歌，Jelly叫他们：“水放好了！”  
欢欢被抱进来，看到一大缸子水兴奋起来。艺兴把他放进浴缸，小孩子天生的游泳技能就展现出来了。欢欢扑腾着手脚游来游去，甚至还能仰泳，Jelly憋着笑给他拍视频，一边让艺兴注意看好他。  
“老婆你看他，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“我儿子上辈子是条鱼吧？”  
“咦——”艺兴撇了撇嘴。  
欢欢玩累了，艺兴把他抱出来擦干准备哄他睡觉，Jelly去准备宵夜。这几天工作量大，只要在艺兴身边，Jelly就会给他准备一些低热量的健康宵夜。  
Jelly端着宵夜进房间时欢欢已经睡着了，艺兴和儿子一起侧躺在床上。  
“老婆快看！”  
只见欢欢仰躺着呼呼大睡，蜷着双腿，两只小脚丫勾在一起，艺兴的大手虚虚搭在欢欢胸前，欢欢的两只小手抓着艺兴的手指睡得正香。  
Jelly放下餐盘趴到儿子身边看着他，轻轻说：“宝贝儿，你是小兔子吗？”  
艺兴一根手指触了触欢欢光溜溜的小胸脯，轻轻说：“欢欢宝？小肉肉？Paris？”  
“乖宝宝，放开爸爸啦～”Jelly亲了亲儿子的腿，“爸爸要吃宵夜啦，宝宝自己睡觉咯～”  
欢欢眯起眼睛看看爸爸妈妈，对他俩笑笑。艺兴趁机把他抱起来哄着，放进婴儿床里。  
“老公，来吃点东西吧。”Jelly说。  
“一边洗澡一边吃吧，我想泡在浴缸里。”艺兴伸了个懒腰。  
“好，水给你换好了。”  
“你也过来哦。”  
“我不吃了。”  
“你陪我玩。”  
“我跟你说不要乱来，明天还要拍摄呢。”  
“哦。”艺兴一边说一边把Jelly扛在肩上往浴室跑。  
“喂，放我下来！”  
“马上放你下来。”艺兴站进浴缸里把Jelly放进来。  
“你怎么这样！”  
“你也湿了，一起洗嘛老婆～你让我吃宵夜的啊！”  
Jelly的浴袍被他扯掉，两人一起泡进浴缸里。  
“我喜欢这个浴缸，家里也要买一个。”  
“不要，谁知道你要用它干什么，我也要为自己考虑。”  
“入股不亏，老婆是不是要听老公的？”艺兴嚼了颗葡萄，把Jelly揽进怀里，温暖的水放松了身心。  
“我就不听，怎样啊？”Jelly掐了一把艺兴的胸肌。  
“嗷——小家伙，明天人家问起来我怎么解释这个掐痕？”  
“蚊子咬的。”  
“嗯？我看你欠咬了，是不是？”艺兴说着便去亲Jelly。水花飞溅，Jelly发现浴缸里的空间也不算大，根本躲不过艺兴。  
“抓住你了，哈！”艺兴搂着Jelly，把她的内裤卷下来，也把自己的脱了，“这下我想干嘛就干嘛！”  
“不许动！”Jelly跨坐在艺兴腿上，想阻止他。  
“来不及咯～”  
“啊——”Jelly闪躲时不慎腿打滑，直直坐在艺兴挺立的阴茎上。有水的润滑，这一下并不难受，艺兴舒服得长呼一声。  
“宝贝，这么着急？”  
“我……我哪有……啊……”  
两人抱在一起，浴缸里的空间狭窄起来，水溢到地毯上，Jelly在想怎么和酒店解释这个地毯的情况。  
“认真做爱，想什么呢？”艺兴一边挺身一边问。  
“你太坏了，下次不陪你出差。唔……”  
“老婆今天辛苦了，我帮你放松身心呢。”  
“你工作一天怎么不累呢？”  
“要开演唱会了，体力应该练起来，相信老公，没问题的。”  
“哎呀别说了！”  
艺兴一把抱起Jelly，从浴缸里出来，就着插入的姿势抱着Jelly在房间里挪动。这间套房房间很多，艺兴故意拖慢速度，每一间房都打开看看，Jelly挂在他身上羞得动弹不得。  
“怎么……还没找到？”  
尽管走来走去，艺兴还能不忘轻轻抽插。  
“我想参观嘛～”  
“非得现在么？”Jelly委屈地问。  
“现在？现在怎么了嘛……”  
“你……”  
艺兴见Jelly委屈，便停下来，让她靠着墙，挽着她的腿弯把她抵上柔软的壁布。有了墙壁的支撑，Jelly觉得没刚才那么紧张了，没想到刚靠上去，艺兴又猛地插进来，她软着身子，只能把自己挂在他身上，因为怕保持不了平衡而收紧身子。艺兴觉得很受用，简直不想回床上了。  
“啊……哈……老公，这样不行……唔……”  
“老公抱着你，怕什么？放轻松。”  
他的腹肌绷紧，控制着插入的力度，快到高潮前艺兴终于放过她，把她抱在床上，重新覆上来。Jelly额头渗出一层薄薄的汗，还未回过神，艺兴就插入她身体里快速撞击起来，迎接高潮来临。  
最后他俩不知道是在哪个房间醒来的。Jelly听到宝宝哭，慌忙起身去看，却找不到欢欢在哪个房间。  
“张艺兴！别睡了，快起来帮我找儿子！”  
“哦？怎么在这儿了？”  
“你还说！”Jelly从柜子里随便拿出一件浴袍披上去找欢欢。

为了吸取这次的经验教训，Jelly和艺兴决定以后出差不带孩子了。比如这次，艺兴去国外拍摄CK underwear的广告，只有Jelly跟着去了。其实是导演要求她去的，不然她也舍不得孩子们。拍摄广告之前艺兴和导演组沟通过，导演委婉地问他是否有女朋友，艺兴说：“其实我结婚了。”  
“唔，那更好办，我们希望你太太一起来拍摄现场，或者说你希望别异性来现场也可以。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为拍摄内衣广告时保持一定的兴奋度拍出来是最好的。”  
艺兴突然懂了，又有些害羞。他清了清嗓子说：“我明白，我太太跟我一起过来。”  
Jelly对拍摄广告的内幕也不太懂，她第一次听说这个时也觉得很惊讶。到了现场，导演和她说：“别紧张，你只要帮他换装就可以了，毕竟是内衣，你懂的，太太帮忙最好了。为了广告效果，你在场是最好的。”Jelly想她可能明白了导演的意思。  
艺兴要拍的几套内衣都送到试衣间，等他画好妆出来，就穿着睡袍进试衣间，Jelly在里面等他。  
“先拍这一套，来换吧。”  
“Baby……没生气吧？”  
“没有啊，导演还要给我开工资呢，这位模特请动作快点。”  
艺兴脱下自己的内裤，换上第一件，换好后Jelly帮他调整内裤的位置，要拍出来“更好看”才行。  
“这一套拍正面，要摆正哦。”Jelly 说。艺兴抓着睡袍下摆看Jelly帮弄他的……  
“好了，去吧。”  
导演对呈现出来的效果很满意，一会儿，第二件、第三件陆续换上。拍一件迷彩内裤时，因为时侧面的机位，因此Jelly琢磨了半天。  
“老婆，哪里不对么？”  
“这样摆拍出来更好看。”  
“唔——”  
Jelly把手从前面的开口伸进去，把他的性器摆到一侧，艺兴屏住呼吸。  
“好了，出去拍吧。”Jelly专业起来令艺兴很意外。  
最后一套是黑色的紧身裤，要显示出产品的弹性和贴身度。艺兴有一些紧张，不知道Jelly会有怎样的招数。正想着呢，结果Jelly把刚换上的内裤卷下来。  
“宝贝，这是做什么？”  
“这件适合半勃状态。”  
“啊？唔——”  
Jelly握住他的性器吻了吻顶端，然后含进去吞吐几次。小手摸着下面的囊袋搓揉着。  
“有一点感觉了吗？”  
“这可不是有一点感觉的问题……”艺兴紧紧攥着浴袍下摆。  
这时，Jelly握着他从根部舔上顶端，在他完全兴奋前停住。她抽了张纸巾轻轻擦了擦茎身和顶端，然后停下来。  
“好了，这样状态刚好，”说完，Jelly把艺兴的内裤拉上来，帮他调整好，“出去吧。”  
艺兴紧了紧拳头调整情绪，然后去拍摄。  
结果是大片呈现出来效果甚好，而且——导演组不得不把某个地方p小了一些。过于优越的尺寸也许会夺走产品本身的光彩。  
粉丝见了这套大片简直集体过年，Jelly看到有评论说“不知道哪个女人能用这个包”。“没错，就是我本人。”Jelly咬着苹果在刷微博。可是因为这套图艺兴没少被黑，不少言论称他的胸肌是画出来的，内裤里塞了几双袜子。Jelly丢了苹果核愤愤不平地说：“什么意思，刚结婚那会儿我是白受罪的吗？”  
艺兴在一边做俯卧撑，听到她这么说便停下来：“Baby，你说什么？什么受罪？”  
“没……没什么，你继续。”


End file.
